Without me
9 volt, spoken, 18 volt 27 volts! Real name, no gimmicks (*record scratch*) Wait What? 1: 9 volt, with 18 volt Two tomodachi miis go 'round the outside 'Round the outside, 'round the outside Two tomodachi miis go 'round the outside 'Round the outside, 'round the outside 2: 18 volt, with 9 volt Guess who's back, back again The volts are back, tell a friend Guess who's back, guess who's back Guess who's back, guess who's back Guess who's back, guess who's back Guess who's back 1: 9 volt I've created a monster, ‘cause nobody wants to See My games no more, they want My game, I'm a DJ and a gamer Well, if you want The volts, this is what I'll give ya A little cuppa coffee mixed with some cocoa Some mocha that'll jump start like on cream Then a shock when You get shocked at the hospital By the doctor when I'm not co-operating When I'm rocking the table while he's operating (Hey!) You waited this long, now stop debating ‘Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating I know that you got a job, Ms. Cheney But your husband's heart problem's complicating So the FCC won't let me be Or let me be me, so let me see They saw us singing on MTV But it feels so empty without me So, come on and sell some hot dogs on yours Do that! Yo 18 volt, you grow vegetables to meat and some on those carrots and tomatoes And get ready, ‘cause this is about to get heavy I just settled all your lawsuits, we like you pretty girl! 9 volt and 18 volt Now this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me 2: 18 volt Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis songs They start feeling like prisoners helpless 'Til someone comes along on a mission and yells, "Yo!" A visionary, vision is not scary Could start a revolution, polluting the airwaves A rebel, so just let me revel and ask a question In the fact that I got everyone smacking and rapping to you (*people smacking*) And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe For you to see so damn much of You asked for me? Well, We’re back in town Fix your bent antenna, tune it in, and then I'm gonna Enter in, and up under your skin like a splinter The center of attention, back for the winter I'm interesting, the best thing while playing wrestling Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting Testing, "Attention please" Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free My boombox stereo, who sent? You sent for me? 9 volt and 18 volt Now this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me 3: 9 volt, 18 volt A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with Anybody who's wearing "this shirt, that shirt" Ralphie the raccoon, you can Never get kicked Worse than them little Child like him And Them? You can never get stomped by a man You 36-year-old pretty girl, love me You don't know me, you're too cute, let go It's over, everybody listens to techno Now let's go, just give me the signal I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults I've been dope, just writing with a pencil Ever since Prince died in 2016 But sometimes it just seems Everybody only wants to discuss me So this must mean We’re not the kind of dudes But it's just me, I'm just obscene Though I'm not the first king of controversy Your not the worst thing since Elvis Presley To do game music so game mixed And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey!) There's a concept that works Twenty million other white rappers emerge But no matter how many fishes swimming in the sea It'd be so empty without me 9 volt and 18 volt Now this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me I said this looks like a job for me So everybody, just follow me ‘Cause we need a little controversy ‘Cause it feels so empty without me 9 volt and 18 volt Hum dei dei la la, la la la la la La la la la la, la la la la Hum dei dei la la, la la la la la La la la la la, la la la la Kids!